wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Comey You know, I expected the James Comey testimony to be good drama, but wow! It almost had me singing Let the Eagle Soar!! Only Gonzales could push the line far enough to make John Ashcroft into a hero. Damn.--thisniss 21:55, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Did You Know I made this page primarily because I needed to build a segue into posting "Did You Know"s on the blog. But as I was getting into it, I did also kind of like the idea of keeping a public page where someone could find a list all our "Did You Knowns". They are amusing (at least to me), and a good window into a lot of different pages. At any rate, if you haven't yet, I would appreciate it if you could take a look at the language on the page. I would like to figure out a way to add some formatting prettification that doesn't require tracking by date - that would be a page in the collander ass and not anything we want to take on, imo. Maybe I will break them up by subject area at some point, or maybe I will just leave them in a big ol list b/c that is the easiest thing to do! ;) It's certainly not a priority for now - the priority was a quick & dirty page for a link-to. --thisniss 17:35, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :I did see it and thought it was an interesting idea. I wasn't sure what you were using it for, but then I saw the link from the blog. Why not just leave it the way it is, and if someone comes up with a definitive idea, you can change it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::That sounds delightful to me. lol Just wanted to make sure you'd seen it, in case you had ideas. I do have one idea, but it's not for the page itself: I was reading today about making "image maps" (where you can click the image and it will take you to a linked page besides just its file page), so at some point in the far, far distant future I might like to figure out how to make an image map for the "Did You Know" on the Main Page (and maybe some of the others). Apparently the GIMP is helpful with this, but I still haven't been able to get it to run on my Mac. :( On a different topic, that was a good idea to link the blog from the Main Page - I might have even had the thought to do that in a few months (once all the asbestos clears from my brain).--thisniss 18:14, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, image maps, I started to use that for an idea on this wiki, but got distracted...speaking of ideas, how's your award coming?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:17, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Now that is what you call an old-school burn. My award is coming along beautifully on a computer in an office in a building that has been sealed off for asbestos abatement. I am going to try to get into that office tonight (I have a few things I need in there, but I will also dump down the award stuff to my lappy). I should be able to subvert the hazmat barriers because I have keys and know all the secret passageways, but I cannot traverse those hallowed halls of higher learning by day because right now they are full visible ass-cracks and invisible asbestos. So there you go - far more than you ever wanted to know, I'm sure. ;p --thisniss 18:32, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Don't I know what it's like to not have access to a computer! That's why most of what I deem important (porn, wikiality.com stuff...) is on my laptop! So, even if there is an earthquake, I will still be able to spread truthiness!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:36, 15 May 2007 (UTC) The Hitch I've been thinking about making a page for The Hitch for a while, because his all-over-the-map thinking and unfortunate tendency to slip off into the toolshed both cracks me up and makes me crazy (it's one thing with the Fox crowd, who actually are idiots. We should be able to expect better from him). Oh, and Jeffrey Wigand was also on my list for the "Whistleblowers" chart (I lived here when his shit was going down, and my best friend was his babysitter - perfect "truthiness" sourcing, in the "someone heard from someone" school.) Anyway, back to Hitchens: that picture!!! Too, too funny. I believe that may be the nicest thing anyone's ever said about him, though. lol --thisniss 20:02, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :The "Hitch" pic is a true reflection of the real Hitch: all man, hot and sweaty, his full head of hair throbbing in the wind, while he holds a dead symbol of his manhood. I don't see why that picture is funny...BTW, uno may be able to go for the taping with Jimbo, and there is a page I have long neglected and was wondering if you would allow your twisted mind to take a stab at it...here...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::twisted??? What's that supposed to mean? Just because I said that was a "nice" picture of Hitch Mr. Hitchens? lol--thisniss 20:12, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Excuse me, but having a twisted mind is one of the requirements for writing on this wiki...if you're saying you aren't certified to write on this wiki...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, yeah. I got your certification right here... I sorta felt like I'd settled the question once and for all after that. I scared myself a little, truth be told... harder to make any "greater purpose" arguments there. lol (you archived while I was replying - that was weird edit conflict)--thisniss 20:37, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :...O-kay...(Note to self: discussing The Hitch with thisniss makes her "anxious")...so, does that mean you will or won't look at that (this) page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::this is why The Hitch makes me "anxious." I mean, what if someone finds out? As for the Splendiferous Escapades... I will take a look. I am in the midst of a bizarre schedule glitch because both of my offices are in buildings getting ready to undergo "asbestos abatement" (doesn't that sound like fun? my university has moved into the 1980's, apparently). So I'm having to pack and move all my books and papers and files and everything. I'm totally uprooted right now - and all because they've ridiculously decided it's maybe, you know, a bad idea for us to breathe asbestos all the time. What's that about??? --thisniss 00:27, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :asbesto abatement? Don't you mean Asbestos Abatement? As for The Hitch, he is such a queen, if he did look like Fabio, his world would be much improved, since he loves himself so very, very much...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 15 May 2007 (UTC)